Current insulated siding panels are designed to create a thermal barrier layer behind a thin vinyl siding layer. The lower butt sections of these vinyl siding layers are generally designed with weep holes to allow moisture trapped behind the siding to escape or weep out. This moisture can come from wind blown rain, condensation or other source. An example of one prior art insulated siding panel system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,415 to Culpepper et al. (the “'415 Patent”).
The advent of the insulation layer attached to the back of the siding creates a barrier which significantly limits the ability of the siding veneer to successfully weep this moisture away. Moisture can become trapped between the insulation layer and the siding panel and between the building wall and the insulation layer. The trapped moisture can cause significant damage to wall systems and building structures as well as significantly reduce the effectiveness of the insulation materials as they become saturated.
There remains a need for an improved siding system that better allows trapped moisture to escape. Therefore, an improved siding panel product and system are desired.